Let It Snow
by MacaroniPandaCheese
Summary: Just another Klaine story


Kurt was watching some sort of Christmas musical when he heard a tapping at the door. He jumped up and walked to the door with the remote still in his hand. He opened the door and there stood the love of his life. "Blaine!" he exclaimed practically jumping up and down. Blaine smiled. Kurt threw the remote behind him and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine hugged him back. "I have something for you." Blaine said to Kurt with the largest grin he had ever seen. He pulled a small box out of his messenger bag. Kurt smiled then frowned looking down. "I didn't buy anything yet. I wasn't expecting to see you until after Christmas." he said. Blaine laughed. "Believe me, you'll have plenty of time. I wasn't going to let you open it until Christmas anyways." "Come in!" said Kurt. "What are you waiting for, a written invitation?" he said laughing. Blaine walked in and Kurt closed the door behind him. Blaine took off his coat and hung it on the rack next to Kurt's. He set his messenger back down underneath the hook also. "I've missed you so much!" said Kurt to Blaine. "I missed you too." Blaine said walking over to Kurt. He put his hands around Kurt's waist and Kurt put his hands around Blaine's neck. Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's. He tasted like a French vanilla mocha. Blaine stopped kissing him and put his forehead against Kurt's. "I love you, Kurt. Merry Christmas!" Kurt smiled. "I love you too, and Merry Christmas back!" He pressed his lips back against Blaine's. When they finally pulled apart, Kurt looked up at Blaine. "Watch a movie with me?"he asked. Blaine smiled. "Okay. What movie?" he replied still smiling. "What about A Christmas Story? That has to be one of the best Christmas movies of all time!" Kurt exclaimed. "Fine with me." said Blaine ruffling Kurt's hair. "First I'm going to make coffee. Want any?" he asked Blaine halfway to the kitchen. Blaine followed him. "Yeah, that'd be great." He walked into the Kitchen with Kurt. "Okay!" said Kurt smiling. "Here we have our choices. You can have Peppermint flavored or Peppermint flavored. Choose wisely!" he said grinning. Blaine once again smiled. "I take it thats the only type you have?" he asked. Kurt nodded. "That'll do hon." he said winking at Kurt. He turned on the coffee maker to start the coffee.

A bit later they were sitting on the couch with Kurt's head resting on Blaine's shoulder while they sipped coffee and watched Ralphy dressed up in pink bunny pajamas. Kurt looked over at Blaine. "I actually think they may have been on the verge of a major fashion statement with those pajamas." Kurt laughed and so did Blaine. There was a twinkle in Blaine's eyes that Kurt thought was adorable. Kurt had a way of smiling at Blaine that he also thought was adorable. Kurt realized he was staring at Blaine. He blushed and quickly looked away. Blaine closed his eyes. "Hey Kurt?" he said? "Yes?" he replied. "I want you to open your gift now." he said.

He was going to wait but he had to do it now. Blaine stood up and walked to his bag. He pulled out the small rectangle box that was wrapped in silver wrapping paper with a shiny red bow on top. He walked back to the couch and sat down next to Kurt. He handed Kurt the box and smiled. Kurt unwrapped it gently. He found a crdboard box. "The gift is inside that." said Blaine. Kurt peeled off the tape and came across a small black box. Blaine took it and opened it. Inside was a golden wedding band. He looked up at Kurt who had his mouth open. "Kurt?" he said. "Will you marry me?" Kurt had tears in his eyes and so did Blaine. "Y-Yes" said Kurt who was crying and smiling all at the same time. Blaine took Kurt's hand and slid the wedding band onto his finger. Blaine was now in tears too, but also smiling. "From the moment I first met you, I felt something I have never felt with anybody before. I fell in love with you the moment I met you. And I knew after our first kiss, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I think now is the time to start." he smiled. Kurt looked at him. "I love you so much Blaine. It will be an honor to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you." He grabbed Blaine and kissed him. Blained fingers found their way to Kurt's hair and vice versa. Blaine put one hand on Kurt's back and pulled him closer. They pulled apart. "I love you." said Blaine. "I love you too." said Kurt. And they both knew they both meant it.


End file.
